In addition to flexible, adjustable designs of sun protection devices such as louvers or textile roller blinds there also exist fixed or moveable hangings. For example DE 101 61 151 A1 and DE 101 39 583 A1 show sun protection devices which are constructed of a parallel arrangement of horizontal metal bars whose cross-sectional geometry is optimised with respect to the steering of the light. Through a gap between the bars through-vision is simultaneously made possible.
Composite glass panes are commercially available into which expanded metal with through-slots has been laminated. The through-slots are created through expanding deformation of a metal plate in which cuts have previously been made. Such a sun protection device is for example briefly mentioned also in U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,039 in connection with the FIGS. 3 and 4 of this publication, which deals with a sun protection device without through-openings.
Furthermore, glazings with sun protection function are commercially available which are coated with a screen print pattern or with a pattern of thin film solar cells, wherein between the zones with opaque or translucent print, air passage openings are present through which through-vision is possible. Such types of glazings however do not allow any angle-selective transmission of the sun radiation.
DE 196 11 061 A1 discloses a sun and glare protection device which offers the possibility of controlling the intensity of the incident light. This sun and glare protection device comprises two panes or plates which can be displaced relative to each other, each of which is provided with a structural layer of an optically non-transparent material on the side facing the other pane or plate, wherein the two structural layers are structured subject to the formation of light passage openings and light-impermeable zones. By displacing the two panes or plates the proportion of the area, at which a light passage opening is covered by the light impermeable area of the other pane, is continuously altered. In this manner the light passage can be set between a maximum and a minimum light passage. Via the width of the intermediate space between the two panes or structural layers filled with air the proportion of diffuse light relative to the directly incident light can be preselected.